watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
StarClan's Prophecy (Fanfic)
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: '''Lionstar - Old golden tom. '''Deputy: '''Longstripe - Elderly gray tom. '''Medicine Cat: '''Whitepelt - Old white she-cat. '''Warriors Lightheart - Elderly golden tom. Snowstorm - Elderly white tom. Flameclaw - Large dark-ginger battle-scarred tabby tom. Petalfoot - Skinny brown she-cat. Snowpelt - White she-cat. Blackstripe - Sleek black tom. Brownstripe - Brown tom. Queens Petalflower - Golden she-cat. Kit: Whitekit - Long-furred white tom. Willowfur - Gray she-cat. Kits: Skykit - Gray tom; Swiftkit - Brown she-kit; Moonkit - Black tom with a white chest; Smallkit - Small gray kit. Elders Wiseheart - Old gray tom. Cloudfoot - Old white she-cat. Barkfur - Old brown tom. Chapter 1 Whitekit woke up. He was in the nursery, next to his mother, Petalflower. "Petalflower," Whitekit said to the golden queen as he got up. "What is it, Whitekit?" Petalflower asked, getting up as well. "Can I go outside and play?" "Okay," Petalflower said, "But be careful, and don't wander out of camp." "Alright!" Whitekit said excitedly. He padded out of the nursery and into the clearing. The golden green-leaf sun warmed his long white pelt. Warriors three times his size walked around the clearing. Whitekit looked around and saw Skykit and Swiftkit playing right outside the nursery. Skykit was a gray tom and Swiftkit was a brown she-cat. Their mother was Willowfur, a gray she-cat. They were excactly Whitekit's age, so they would all be apprentices in a few days. "Hi, Skykit and Swiftkit," Whitekit greeted. "Hi, Whitekit," Skykit said, "Want to play?" "In a minute," Whitekit said, "But first, lets explore the camp." "Are you sure that's okay?" Swiftkit asked cautiously. "Petalflower said not to go out of the camp and I'm not," Whitekit expalined, "Did Willowfur say anything about that?" "No," Swiftkit admitted. "Then let's go!" Skykit said excitedly. Swiftkit sighed as they started walking. "That looks like the warrior's den," Whitekit said, flicking his tail to a den, "Let's go in." "Maybe we shouldn't," Swiftkit said, "What if we're not supposed to?" "Why are you always so careful about everything?" Skykit said, "Just come on." "Please?" Whitekit said gently. "Okay," Swiftkit sighed. They walked into the warrior's den and saw many warriors sleeping. It wasn't all the warriors, just a few that were sleeping in. "Wake up you lazy warriors!" Skykit yelled. "Don't do that!" Swiftkit snapped. "Why shouldn't I?" Skykit said, "They're not hunting or fighting. They're sleeping, and that's not their duty, so it's my duty to stop them from being so lazy." "What's going on here?" Whitekit heard a farmiliar voice call from behind him. He turned around and saw a big white tom standing at the entrance of the den. It was Snowstorm, a senior warrior of ThunderClan. He had visited Whitekit a lot in the nursery because he was Whitekit's father's brother. Lionstar was Whitekit's father, and he was leader of ThunderClan. "Um...nothing," Whitekit said. "The warriors work hard at night. They need to sleep sometime," Snowstorm said to Skykit. "Okay," Skykit said timidly. "You really shouldn't wake them up. Now, go play in the clearing. This is no place for kits." "Yes, Snowstorm," Whitekit said as they all padded out of the den. "What can we do now?" Skykit asked. "We could play-fight," Whitekit suggested. "Okay!" Skykit said as the three kits started wrestling. Chapter 2 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting," Whitekit heard Lionstar yowl from outside the nursery. "Can we go?" Skykit asked. "Okay," Willowfur said. "Can I go too?" Whitekit asked. "Yes," his mother said. Whitekit, Skykit, Swiftkit, Moonkit, and Smallkit darted out of the nursery. Lionstar said, "Tonight, we welcome new apprentices into the clan!" Some cats cheered. "Whitekit," he said, "Come onto the high ledge." Whitekit was becoming an apprentice! He lept up onto the high ledge. Lionstar continued, "Whitekit, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw." The cats in the crowd cheered more. Whitepaw! Whitepaw liked his new name. Lionstar said, "Your mentor will be Lightheart." Lightheart padded up to Whitepaw and they touched noses. He was a dark-ginger tom. Next, the four other kits jumped onto the high ledge. "Skykit," Lionstar continued, "Until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Snowstorm." Category:Fan fiction